darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Rune equipment
Rune equipment is made runite metal, and is the best melee equipment that can be smithed. It is stronger than adamant equipment but weaker than corrupt dragon equipment. In the RuneScape's past, rune equipment was often criticised as being "too expensive", especially to free players. In DarkScape, the price has fallen dramatically and now there are complaints of it being worthless. Rune Weapons Rune weapons are cyan and require an Attack level of 50 (apart from the rune cane, which requires only 48) to wield. They are still highly regarded weapons as they do not disappear like corrupt dragon, and do not degrade like gravite. As with all runite items, rune weapons tend to exhibit a colour that could be considered a darker form of steel. Note Attack Bonuses are not the only factor a player should consider when choosing a weapon, speed is essential to combat! (especially when training along side other players) As a general rule, smaller/lighter weapons are faster than the larger/heavier ones. (ex. A rune longsword is faster than a rune battleaxe) Always remember this when reviewing these weapons: Melee weapons Off-hand weapons Ranged weapons Armour Rune armour is the second-highest quality armour on the standard metallic armour spectrum (bronze to dragon). Rune armour requires 50 Defence to wear, though the rune platebody also requires completion of Dragon Slayer. With a full set costing around 137,500 coins, the armour provides excellent defence for its price. Obtaining from the Champions' Guild The rune platebody can only be worn after the completion of the Dragon Slayer quest, though all other pieces of rune armour can be worn without its completion - rune platelegs, rune plateskirts, rune chainbodies, rune swords, rune maces, etc. can be bought in Scavvo's Rune Store on the second floor of the Champions' Guild just south of Varrock or the Grand Exchange. * Rune plateskirt: 64,000 coins * Rune platelegs: 64,000 coins * Rune chainbody: 50,000 coins * Rune longsword: 32,000 coins * Rune sword: 20,800 coins * Rune mace: 14,400 coins Others Ornamental rune armour, heraldic rune armour, trimmed rune armour, God armour, and Gilded armour have the same bonuses as standard rune armour, except for some prayer bonuses on the god armours. These can be obtained from Treasure Trails. Trimmed : Gold-trimmed : Gilded : Rune heraldic armour : : : : : God Armour Zamorak : Guthix : Saradomin ''' : '''Armadyl : Bandos : Ancient (Zaros) : Rune Armour in RSC Long ago, during the early development stages of RuneScape Classic, rune armour didn't exist. Prior to its release in mid-to-late 2001, Jagex planned on making the colour of rune purple. There are images floating around the internet of a Purple Rune 2 Handed Sword in a trade screen from RuneScape Classic. After Rune was released, it was changed to a cyan colour. Once RuneScape 2 was released the cyan colour of Rune armour was toned down into a more shaded colour. Trivia * All the god, trimmed, heraldic, and gilded versions of rune have the same exact stats as regular rune; it is only a different colour. * Players can't trim rune armour, or any armour for that matter. Players tell others they can trim or gold-trim their armour for them, only to run off with the armour they were given by unsuspecting players. This was a common scamming method before the trading limit update of 2007, and returned as a common scam with the removal of trade limits in 2011. * When you pulled a Christmas cracker from the 2001 event, you received a partyhat and a random normal object. The partyhats, (now 1500M to 2147M) were often disregarded, as there was a chance to get runite armour, which was worth millions at that time. ** Runite armour was removed as a drop later however. * Rune plate armour is the only armour to come in 15 distinct variations (Gilded being P2P) all with the same stats. The second highest are black plate and adamant plate, with 8 variations each (the most popular being Zamorak and Saradomin). * On 23 May 2010, a glitch appeared in which players with access to the Warriors' Guild could duplicate Rune armour sets. This was done by placing a helmet, platebody, and platelegs on the machine and eating a Rotten apple just before the player died. A Player could say to Shanomi that his or her armour set had disappeared. Shanomi would give him or her another one, with the one on the ground too. This was patched within 24 hours after Jagex discovered it, but it had already been exploited for weeks. None of the accounts that used the bug to duplicate rune armour sets were able to be banned. * On 6 March 2012, rune armour, along with many other armours, received a graphical rework. * Before Evolution of Combat release, it only required 40 Attack or 40 Defence to wield/wear rune. File:Zamorak armour set (lg) equipped.png|Zamorak armour File:Saradomin armour set (lg) equipped.png|Saradomin armour File:Guthix armour set (lg) male equipped.png|Guthix armour File:Bandos armour set (lg) equipped.png|Bandos armour File:Ancient_armour_set_(lg) equipped.png|Ancient armour File:Armadyl armour set (lg) equipped.png|Armadyl Armour nl:Rune equipment fi:Rune equipment